double jeux
by mailiss
Summary: Lorsque Drago et Harry ont tout les deux l'intention d'utiliser l'autre, le résultat ne peut être que surprenant.FIC HPDM slash/yaoi, avec un Harry assez sadique. Attention séduction et manipulation sont au rendez-vous. Mpreg, mais dans longtemps .
1. pris au piège

Hello,cette fic sera un **slash HP/DM**.Je previens les homophobes d'avance, je me passerais de vos commentaires désobligeants.

Ensuite, n'appréciant pas les fics où les histoires d'amour restent platonique cetta fic est **classée M.**

Pour finir, je dirais que les personnage et les lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas, nous devons tout à J.K Rowling ;-).Je n'ai pas lu le dernier tome de la série donc ne vous inquiétez pas si cela ne suit pas l'histoire, deplus les personnage seront légérement OOC au fil des chapitres.

**bonne lecture**

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il était terré dans cette maison délabrée, dire que lui, DRAGO MALFOY, en était au même niveau que les squateurs...Rogue l'avait laissé là après à peine 4 heures de cavale pour aller rejoindre le lord. Le temps passait lentement et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ressentit la faim, celle qui vous tord les tripes tout en vous empêchant de dormir, et c'est les sens aiguisés par cette douleur insupportable que l'ancien élève eu une révélation:démunis en tant que sorcier, coincé chez les moldus, il devait agir comme eux s'il voulait s'en sortir.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença craintivement en tirant légèrement un rideau à regarder par la fenêtre pour en apprendre plus sur les moldus:leurs vêtements, leurs habitudes alimentaires, leurs travails, leurs écoles et sans s'en rendre compte, n'ayant que cela à faire de ses journées, il commença à développer une façination pour ce peuple capable de vivre agréablement sans magie.

Rogue ne revenant pas, après 3 jours d'observation il se décida à sortir, il avait laissé sa robe de sorcier malgrès le froid de l'aube, aujourd'hui il devait commencer à chercher du travail, le peu d'argent moldu que rogue lui avait donné allait lui servir à manger pour les semaines suivantes, mais il n'y en aurait pas indefiniment. Même dans le monde moldu son éducation lui avait servi ses manières et sa présentation parfaite lui avait valu d'être engagé dans un grand magasin de prête à porter.Drago se savait beau et s'en servait.

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et il était toujours vivant, il mangeait à sa faim et était bien habillé.Sa patronne lui avait proposé un appartement de fonction juste au dessus de la boutique car elle voulait absolument l'employer à temps plein , ayant une totale confiance en son meilleur employé un véritable génie de la vente sachant charmer les femmes et faire s'enorgeuillir les hommes il était évident pour Mme Louise Roimiveau que Mr Malfoy avait de l'avenir dans leur groupe.Cependant notre serpentard hésitait son parrain ne saurait plus où il vivait; mais celui ci n'avait pas pris une seule fois contacte avec lui, lui était-t'il arrivé quelquechose de grave? Finalement il accepta la proposition de Mme Roimiveau il aurait bien assez de temps pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil dans cette baraque après son travail. Ahhh...Il était enfin bien installé.

Ce matin un client avait réservé pour la sélection et les essayages de costume de mariage il était évident qu'il allait dépenser une forte somme d'argent par consequent c'était à lui de s'en occuper.

Harry avait eu 17 ans la veille et avait enfin pu faire ses adieux à la famille Dursley ce qui fût un véritable soulagement pour lui, bien qu'il se doive d'aller vivre au 12 square grimmault.L'ambiance aurait pu être morbide mais grâce au mariage de Bill et de Fleur,celle-ci était plutôt survoltée. Le survivant avait tant qu'à lui beaucoup de mal à se faire à la situation, entre Giny qui le harcelait à coup de larme pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, Ron et Hermionne qui convolaient tout en faisant partager leur bonheur autour d'eux, et Mme Wesley et ses sous entendus, il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'étouffait et que la mort de Dumbledore n'avait pas eu une grande incidence sur leur petite vie.C'est pourquoi dès qu'il le pouvait, il partait s'isoler dans sa chambre, et quand les autres étaient partis acheter leur costume, voyant là l'occasion d'être un peu tranquille il avait fait semblant d'être légèrement fièvreu. Le seul problème était que maintenant à 2 jours du mariage il n'avait pas la moindre tenue à se mettre, Mme Guipire étant débordée il ne lui restait plus que le côté moldu.

Il s'était discrètement éclipsé pendant que les autres étaient encore endormis et s'apprettait à ouvrir la porte de la grande enseigne pour vêtement dans laquelle il avait réservé.

"Bonjour j'ai rendez -vous à 8 heures pour...MALFOY!", Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce traite de Drago Malfoy était devant lui, souriant de manière totalement hypocrite.

"Bien sûr veiller me suivre Mr", _non mais c'est pas vrai que faisait cet abrutit de sois disant st potter ici, il était maudit, oui c'était forcement ça où Merlin prenait plaisir à s'acharner sur lui.De toutes les façons il fallait qu'il sauve la situation.Il pourait parler avec potty vers les cabines d'essayage qui étaient bien éloignées du bureau de Mme Roimiveau._

"J'ai pris la liberté de sélectionner quelques costumes de choix, savez-vous déjà comment seront habillés les mariés? Faites vous partis des témoins Mr?"_si je ne lui laisse pas en placer une j'ai une chance de m'en sortir sans dommage plus que quelques metres..,"_Voilà c'est ici, installez vous je vous pris, vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire? café/thé?"

"Maintenant ça suffit Malfoy, j'ai eu le temps de me remettre du choc", dit-il tout en levant sa baguette, "Tu as 10 secondes pour t'expliquer après quoi, je t'emmène au ministère dire bonjour aux aurors", _incroyable je ne sais pas si je doit rire ou pleurer, Malfoy est là devant moi, tous les aurors du pays et les mangemorts sont à sa recherche et moi, Harry Potter, je le trouve par hasard, vendeur dans une boutique de luxe, le teint resplandissant et l'allure sûr._

_"_S'il te plait Potter ne fait pas ça, tu sais très bien ce qui m'arriverait si tu m'emmenes chez les aurors, j'irais à Azkaban!",s'affola Malfoy.

"Tu as parfaitement raison et je suis sûr que tu t'y fera un tas d'amis grâce à ton petit cue et ta gueule d'ange...",siffla Harry.

_Non mais quel salaud on est bien loin de l'image du parfait petit héros et le pire c'est qu'il a raison qu'est ce que je peux faire? il faut que je me sorte de cette situation quelque soit les moyens, Rogue ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que je finisse à Azkaban:_

_"_Ecoute Potter...Harry...,je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas finir là-bas, je ferais tous ce que tu voudras...TOUT!",répondit-t'il de manière desespérée

"Tout ce que je voudrais tu dis...",l'attitude du griffondor inquiètait de plus en plus le vendeur.

"Oui, demande moi et je le ferais"_,_ dit-il de façon affolée_._

_._

"Et bien, on est plus très attaché aux valeurs des sang pures on dirait, supplier un simple sang-mêlé comme moi, c'est la pire des disgraces, oupss! J'avais oublié, avec papa à Azkaban et maman sûrement torturée dans un câchot de voldemort, une déchéance de plus ou de moins, tu n'es pas à ça près n'est ce pas?",_ dit-il d'une voix mielleuse_

_._

_"_Espèce de salaud"_,_ jura Malfoy avec tellement de rage dans la voix qu'elle ne parût être qu'un murmure.

_"_Tututut le blondinet, tu ne voudrais pas que je me fache n'est-ce pas?"s'amusa Harry, sa propre mesquinerie ne le dérangeant pas plus que ça.

Tout à coup une idée totalement immorale traversa l'esprit fièvreu du griffondor:_pourquoi ne pas le faire souffrir un peu avant de le trahir comme il l'avait fait, il pourrait jouer un peu avec lui en toute impunité...Après tout il le méritait n'était-ce pas lui qui était la principale victime de ses farces ridicule à Poudlard?, N'était ce pas lui qui tout au long de la 6ème année l'avait suivis, soupsonné?, si on l'avait écouté plus tôt rien ne se serait passé, Dumbledore serait encore en vie. _Bien sûr il se voilait la face, il se cherchait des excuses pour justifier cette pulsion malsaine qu'il avait depuis quelque temps pour le serpentard, mais c'était plus fort que lui une telle occasion ne se renouvelerait sans doute jamais et Malfoy aurait trop honte pour en parler à qui que se soit...de toute manière qui le croirait? Oui il allait le faire.

"Approche toi la fouine, oui... voilà encore un peu... Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi n'est-ce pas" ,dit-il d'un tond lubrique.

Drago avait peur de trop bien comprendre,_je savais qu'il me détestait mais je le pensais trop prude pour ne serait-ce penser à ça, _il fallait qu'il trouve une parade_:_

_"_Et bien Potter, la Wesley ne te satisfait pas?"

Chez les sorciers la bisexualité faisait partit des moeurs et ne choquait personne si ce n'est les nées de parents moldus.Cependant notre serpentard avait toujours crût Potty hétéro et fidèle à sa belette à la mélasse, profondement perturbé par cette situation hors de contrôle, se qui devait arriver, arriva.Il se mis a paniquer.

"Donne moi ta main",retorqua de manière autoritaire Harry, et Drago s'exécuta le regard flou, l'air hagard

"Voilà...c'est bien...hummm...,"un gémissement passa ses lèvres,Harry venait de presser la dite main sur son entrejambe et s'y frottait de manière indécente.

"Tu vois l'effet que tu me fait Malfoy...hummm...REPOND! "

"Oui " balbutia le serpentard.

Malfoy ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé à masturber Potter, les évènements défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Il agissait simplement, obéissant aux ordres autoritaires du griffondor avec une application qui l'étonnait.Il était conscient de ses actes mais au lieu de foutre son poing dans la figure de Potter, il préférait la douce facilité de se laisser porter par les évènements et d'y réfléchir après.C'était agréable depuis bientôt 2 mois qu'il n'avait aucun contacte avec ses connaissances du monde sorcier, bientôt 2 mois sans utiliser la moindre magie, à rester sur ses gardes, à devoir se contrôler sans pouvoir se relacher. Oui, quelquepart il était content que Potter l'ai trouvé. La partie était enfin terminée il n'aurait plus à se cacher, à partir de maintenant on prendrait tout en charge pour lui.Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir puisqu'il avait fait le maximum.

C'est ainsi qu'un sourire de pure juissance naquit sur ses lèvres, il s'accroupis dans la vaste cabine d'essayage dans laquelle il était avec Potter et commença le plus naturellement du monde à faire descendre le pantalon puis le caleçon de celui-ci.

"Ah! ahhh!" , harry n'en revenait pas, Malfoy était à genoux devant lui sur le point de le sucer._Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? _Harry n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, Drago venait d'empoigner son sexe qu'il faisait aller et venir dans sa main en un rythme soutenue. Sur le point de jouir il essaya de se soustraire à son traitement mais le serpentard étant loin d'être un novice appuya fortement à la base de son sexe l'empêchant d'atteindre la juissance.Un profond souppir de frustration plus tard, il écarquilla les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermé, et regarda son sexe turgescent se faire engloutir par la bouche experte de Drago Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose de façinant dans la manière qu'il avait de l'avaler de manière limite compulsive, ses yeux luisant de convoitise, ses cheveux qui d'habitude si élégamment coiffés s'abattaient à présent autour de son visage et sur son propre sexe. Toutes ces choses faisaient qu'il avait atteint un degré d'excitation insensé et c'est fébrilement que sa main droite vint comme dans une caresse rabattre quelques mêches de cheveux du visage de Drago sur son crâne. Son plaisir ne cessait de croître, ses mains s'agitèrent de plus en plus vite dans ses cheveux et il jouit dans une secousse rapidement et furieusement. Essouflés, ils se reposèrent 5 minutes, c'est alors que les angoisses du vert et argent le reprirent:

"Louise pourrait bien venir d'une minute à l'autre. Si elle nous trouvait, elle me tuerait", plaida-t-il.

Harry, lui avait du mal à se remettre de ses sensatons.Au depart il n'avait cherché qu'a provoquer Malfoy, il aurait dû savoir que la tension sexuelle sous-jacente qui l'y avait entre eux entrainerait une pareille situation._Qu'avait'il fait? Il l'avait forcé, lui, un homme, il ne se savait même pas gay.Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Malfoy pourrait être le pire des salauds, que ça ne justifierait pas que j'agisse de cette manière avec lui._ Il eut soudainement honte de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti peu de temps auparavant, mais il remit tout de même à plus tard sa remise en question car il y avait plus urgent.

"Très bien calme toi et écoute moi attentivement" l'apaisa-t'il, "je vais essayer le costume bleu marine et l'acheter, toi tu vas agir comme avec n'importe quel client, au moment où je sortirait, tu avalera ce bonbon, c'est une des confiseries des frères Wesley, alors ne t'étonne pas si tu vomis ou si tu te mets soudainement à saigner du nez d'accord?", Drago acquieça."Evidemment dans ton état ta patronne voudra que tu rentre chez toi, tu n'auras donc plus qu'à prendre tes affaires et à me rejoindre à l'exterieur. Si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas sortis, j'appelle directement les aurors. Alors qu'en penses tu Malfoy?"

"C'est d'accord", répondit-il, l'assurance du brun l'ayant convaincue que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il pris congé au près de Mme Roimiveau, avec la promesse de consulter un médecin et de se reposer quelques jours. Harry qui l'attendait sur le trottoir lui donna un second bonbon qui stoppa immédiatement ses symptômes, et c'est le teint légèrement vert qu'il incita le griffondor à le suivre dans son appartement:

"C'est mignon chez toi, dis donc Malfoy, je vois que ta vie de fugitif a été plutôt agréable", annonça le griffondor avant de s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuil du meublé du serpentard.

"Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi Potter", s'énerva le locataire.Pour toute réponse un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du griffondor, Malfoy avait retrouvé son flegme légendaire et pris tout son temps pour se mettre à l'aise: il retira son manteau, puis ses chaussures, désserra sa cravate, alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait puis alla s'installer sur l'un des poufs en face de son "invité"...Le silence durait depuis une dizaine de minutes, les deux hommes s'examinant, cherchant un signe dans l'attitude du voisin pour lançer l'offensive. Finalement se fut le serpentard qui parla le premier, il espèrait pouvoir ansi dominer la situation.

"Je suppose que tu te sens fière de toi? hein potter?Ta gagné, je suis enfin à ta mercie ...Tu ne dis rien...", pris d'une envie inexpliquable de se foutre de potter, il se mis à écarter douceureusement les jambes et glissa de façon provoquante une main entre celles-ci,"J'avais cru remarquer que ça t'excitait ce genre de situation, par Merlin si j'avais su à Poudlard le "grand HARRY POTTER" interessé par le sexe entre deux couloirs...Ta réputation de parfait petit griffondor bien comme il faut se serait fait le malle depuis longtemps. Je vois d'ici la réaction des mères de famille scandalisées", grogna t'il avec hargne. De son côté Harry ne savait plus où se mettre car les accusations de Malfoy étaient pour une fois justifiées,

"C'est bon tais toi!", s'écria le griffondor, il bouillonnait dans son siège,"Ne crois pas m'intimider la fouine, sache que c'est moi qui ai les cartes en main, alors n'inciste pas "

"Au faite Rogue n'est pas avec toi? Je pensais que vous vous étiez enfuis ensemble?" dit-il l'air innocent, ce qu'il n'était pas biensûr.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a déposé dans un taudit puis il est partit, ça date d'il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, tu dois te souvenir de ce qui a amené à cette situation". Lorsqu'Harry entendit cette phrase il changea du tout au tout et éclata de fureur:

"EVIDEMMENT QUE JE M'EN SOUVIENS J'ETAIS AUX PREMIERES LOGES CRETIN!"

"DANS CE CAS TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE JE N'AI PAS DESIRE CE QUI EST ARRIVE!, enchaîna avec autant de morgue le serpentard, puis il repris calmement comme vidé de sa verve:

"Tout au long de l'année, j'ai vaicus avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre la peur que l'on ressent en sachant que la vie de ses parents repose sur ses épaules, j'ai conscience de mes erreurs mais je n'ai tué personne et en haut de la tour d'astronomie face à Dumbledore, je sais que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de le tuer alors cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, jusqu'à la fin je n'ai pas eu le choix", répéta-t'il.

Le plaidoyer de Malfoy l'ayant grandement fait réfléchir, Harry se remémora la scène où Dumbledore avait proposé à Malfoy de changer de camps, il se souvint du visage ravagé par les larmes qu'il avait dans les toilettes de Mimi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentis de la compassion pour Malfoy, mieux d'une certaine façon il se sentait proche de lui, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était avec ses amis du 12 square Grimmault en ce moment.

"C'est fou ce que le ton monte rapidement lorsque l'on se retrouve dans une même pièce", reprit le brun avec fatalité.

Sa remarque était tellement hors de contexte qu'il se mis à rire."Tu n'as pas îdée de la chance que tu as Malfoy, quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait sûrement roué de coups par vengence avant de contacter les aurors.Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de la campagne du ministère sur la guerre contre Voldemort, mais la répression est totale, ils s'octroient tous les droits pour faire parler les prisonniers ainsi que les simples suspects d'ailleurs, sans parler du risque de tomber sur un traite à la solde du mage noir. La population sorcière est devenue paranoïaque depuis que Poudlard a dû fermer ses portes."

Drago le regardait fixement depuis le début de son discours sans aucunement changer d'expression, même cligner des yeux. Son air désinterressé commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs d'Harry. Se levant brusquement de son siège, il s'approcha sans détour du maître des lieux, le pris par les épaules puis le secoua, celui-ci agaçé fini par réagir

"Et alors que veux tu que je te dise Potter? Qu'attends tu de moi au juste?

Ils se regardaient toujours avec autant d'insistance"Se que j'attends... ,dit'il en se laissant le temps de la réflexion, ...c'est que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu m'es redevable après tout tu es à ma merci", lui sussura t' il à l'oreille, faisant trembler involontairement le serpentard.

Malheureusement pour lui sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue le sourire en coin qui lui fut adressé n'étant pas des plus rassurant. L' index de la main droite du brun qui reposait il y a quelques instants encore sur son épaule, se mis à progresser en direction de son menton en une caresse voluptueuse de sa clavicule.

"Tu me connait, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter des gens dans le besoin...", il se lécha la lèvre supérieure ,"...n'est ce pas toi qui m'appellais St Potter?"dit-il de manière sérieuse,

Malfoy acquiéça contre sa volonté le doigt d'Harry contrôlant les mouvements de sa machoire."Alors voyons voir...Que pourrais tu bien m'offrir en compensation, car il doit te paraittre évident maintenant que je ne vais pas te livrer",

Et dans un parfait jeu d'acteur il se mis à regarder l'ensemble de son mobilier :"un fauteuil? Non, j'ai déjà ça chez moi, un frigidaire, oh? Une télé...non plus, la fameuse main de la gloire sur la table basse?non, c'est de mauvais goût, de l'argent peut-être? Quel intérêt je suis déjà riche, voyons voir... que nous reste t'il de matériel...j'ai bien peur pour toi qu'il ne reste rien qui pourrait m'interesser"

Malfoy se repositionna sur son pauvre pouf, il avait des sueurs froides dans le dos; "Déstresse Malfoy...il te reste un moyen de paiement plus qu'acceptable celon moi...Mais je ne voudrais te forcer en rien, la mauvais foi dont il faisait preuve n'avait d'égale que le sentiment de supériorité qu'il ressentait, paye moi en nature, c'est d'accord?"

Harry allait de nouveau l'empêcher de répondre de lui même quand dans un accès de rage il s'arracha à la prise du griffondor, impuissant, résigné, il finit par lacher du bout des lèvres un mince "ok..., lâche moi avec ça maintenant".

L'heureux vainqueur de cet étrange duel se dirigea vers la cuisinière, sorti quelques ingrédients et se mit à cuisinner. Seule dans le petit salon,la tête dans les mains, toujours sur son pouf, un beau jeune homme fronça les sourcils sous la contrariété l'odeur de tagliatelle au saumon lui parvenant :

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fou encore Potter?...Potter tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, c'est la moindre des choses bordèle!", son irritabilité le rendant comme d'habitude vulgaire.

"Je te prépare à manger...Je me suis dit que vu que t'es pas doué et que tu pourras pas sortir de la journée je pouvais au moins faire cela, histoire que tu ne meurs pas de faim "

"COMMENT!!",entendit-on hurler

"Il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans ton frigo, et je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sache te servir du reste des ingredients typiquement moldu, dit moi tu copiais une vielle mémé quand t'as fais tes courses où quoi?", continua t'il s'en s'encombrer de l'interruption de son interlocuteur ".

"Qu'entends tu par "tu ne pourras pas sortir de la journée"?".Harry finit par lacher sa spatule pour se retourner vers le blond.

"Pour l'instant il faut que je retourne chez moi, tu comprends que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en recherche dès que je pourrais revenir. Allons, ne fait pas cette tête Malfoy tu auras la chance de me revoir dès ce soir", expliqua t'il ironique. "Sur ce, j'y vais", il récupéra sa veste, claqua la porte, et lança un sort de fermeture sur l'appartement, _ce n'est pas en sautant par la fenêtre qu'il risque de s'échapper, on est tout de même au quatrième étage ici,_ se dit-il. Décidemment Harry avait vraiment du mal à ressentir de la compassion pour Malfoy.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma toute autant première fic est terminé, j'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment et je vous dis à très bientôt.SVP laissez-moi une review pour m'encourager.

Mailiss.


	2. la coupe est pleine

Hello,cette fic sera un **slash HP/DM**.Je previens les homophobes d'avance, je me passerais de vos commentaires désobligeants.

Ensuite, n'appréciant pas les fics où les histoires d'amour restent platonique cetta fic est **classée M.**

Pour finir, je dirais que les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas, nous devons tout à J.K Rowling ;-).Je n'ai pas lu le dernier tome de la série donc ne vous inquiétez pas si cela ne suit pas l'histoire, deplus les personnage seront légérement OOC au fil des chapitres.

**bonne lecture**

Harry venait à peine de fermer la porte du manoir du 12 grimmault place qu'il fut serré dans les bras d'une personne, de toute évidence il sagissait de Mme Wesley, la poitrine généreuse qui l'étouffait ne pouvait n'appartenir qu'à elle.

"Oh Harry, où étais-tu passé, par Merlin je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu n'as rien mon chérie?"

"heu...oui très, merci"

"Tant mieux tout le monde est dans la cuisine, on t'a appellé plusieurs fois et comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai finis par m'inquièter et venir te chercher. Tu ne paux pas t'imaginer la peur que j'ai eu en ne te trouvant pas dans ta chambre, un peu plus et j'alertais tout le monde, et là qui je vois à l'entrée.../

"/Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquièté Mme Wesley mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas grand chose j'étais juste sortit faire un tour dans le quartier, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air...ça me fairait plaisir que vous n'en parliez pas aux autres, je me sens déjà bien assez surveillé comme du petit lait pas besoin que l'on me colle encore plus.", expliqua t'il.

"Oh mon petit Harry...Mais c'est pour ton bien que l'on fait cela", l'insistance dont faisait preuve la matriarche commençait vraiment à le saouler.

"Vous dîtes que vous voulez prendre soin de moi? C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui"

"Dans ce cas laissez-moi respirer, je suis sûr que vos enfants ont besoins d'affection.",insinua t'il

"Depuis que tu t'es séparé de ma fille, tu as beaucoup changé..Je pense que cette pause dans votre relation te fait plus souffrir que tu ne le montre, tu sais Ginny est la première à l'avoir remarqué, n'hésitez pas à vous remettre ensemble. C'est en période de guerre que les couples les plus solides se forgent, regarde Arthur et moi par exemple nous n'avons pas renonçé à notre relation avec la première guerre au contraire nous avons resséré nos liens, ça nous a rendu plus fort et nous avons eu 7 beaux enfants.Hermione et Ron suivent la même voix et j'étais sûre que Gennievra et toi allait être un couple fait du même moule que le notre, comme tes parents d'ailleurs, vous leur ressemblez tellement physiquement, c'était évident que vous alliez finir par sortir ensemble."

"J'y réfléchirais, je vais au toilette, je descendrais manger dans 5 minutes ", décidément le comportement des gens de cette maison le dégoutait, ne pourraient-t'ils pas un peu se mêler de leurs affaires pour changer._Pff,passons, je fairais mieux de me dépécher si je veux manger tranquilement._Le griffondor alla déposer ses achats dans sa chambre, puis retrouva les habitants de la maison dans la salle à manger.

Il y avait toujours autant d'effervéçence dans la cuisine, leurs attitudes démontrant parfaitement que pour le moment ils n'avaient pas du tout l'envie de parler de la guerre, non pas que les plus âgés assayaient de leur cacher la vérité puisqu'ils pouvaient à présent participer aux réunion de l'ordre, bien qu'ils y soient fortement découragé, non, ils se réfugiaient simplement dans leur bonheur éphémère, fuyant la réalité, se protégeant, ou en profitant de leur dernier instant de paix illusoire

"Alors pas trop stressé?/"

"/si regarde les ils sont mort de trouille...bas quoi j'rigolait, il est passé où votre humour?",répondit l'un des jumeaux.

"Fred, Georges, ça suffit maintenant.Au faite ma petite Hermione j'ai vu ta robe pour le marriage, elle est ravissante", annonça la mère des deux troubles fêtes.

"Merci Mme Wesley, je l'ai choisie en fonction du costume de Ron"

"ça me fait penser ,'Ry ta pris quoi comme costume tu n'étais pas avec nous la dernière fois.", demanda-t'elle

"oh non Harry ne me dit pas que tu n'a rien de descent pour le marriage de Bill? Si tu viens en Jean-basket Fleur va t'arracher les yeux puis te l'ai faire manger!"

"J'ai prévu un costume moldu."

"Moldu tu dis...de quel couleur est-il?"

"bleu-marine"

"parfait, je crois que la robe de Ginny est bleu pastel, vous irez très bien ensemble."

"Bien; je vais vous laisser c'était très bon Mme Wesley, Ron Hermione je vous attends dans la bibliothèque."

"OK", dirent-t'ils en coeur

"Vous en avez mis du temps."

"Excuse nous Harry"

"Non, c'est moi j'oublie parfois que vous avez besoin d'avoir de l'intimité."dit-il malicieusement, Hermione tu as cherché les infos sur R.A.B dans le registre de..

"Heu excuse moi Harry, je n'ai pas eu le temps tu sais avec le marriage et toute cette agitation, pour les autorisations de portauloins internationnaux...Mais dès notre retour de France je mis met, tu peux me faire confiance"

"et puis on forme une équipe Harry, tu devrais te relaxer toi aussi, je te trouve sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, change toi les îdées mon pote" lui dit son ami tout en lui frappant l'épaule

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je pense qu'il aura l'occasion lors du marriage de Bill" rigola Hermione le regard malicieux

"c'est sûr qu'il doit y avoir plein de jolies filles avec les ascendances vélane de Fleur!"

"Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je faisait référence Ronald!...pfff...Je voulais dire qu'il y aurait ta soeur, tu sais la petite amie d'Harry, ça te dit quelque chose peut-être?" ses sourcils se fronçèrent

"Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione, je ne suis plus avec Ginny.", s'affola-t'il

"Mais Harry ça se sent que vous allez mal en étant séparé.Je t'ai rarement vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur et Ginny m'envoie sans arrêt des lettres pour me demander ce que tu fais, comment tu vas, elle est triste, tu sais.Ca me fait de la peine également, je pense que se marriage t'ouvrira les yeux, je suis certaine que vous retournerez ensemble."

"MAINTEMENT CA SUFFIT J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES MERDE!!", notre charmant griffondor fit demi-tour et pris la sortie.

"calme toi Harry...Attends..."

**...**

Toc,toc,toc.

"J'entre Malfoy, toujours vivant?"

"..."

"de toute évidence oui."_il ressemble à un ange comme cela,allongé sur le lit serrant l'oreiller.Qui se douterais vu son physique que sous toute cette beauté se cache un démon, si ça se trouve il fait semblant de dormir...Remarque tant mieux je n'ai pas la moindre envie de discuter, après la journée que je viens de passer._il s'allongea donc au côté du serpentard et s'endormis très rapidement.Quelques instants plus tard Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement.Son regard migra immediatement vers la table de chevet où reposait la baguette du survivant._Sans baguette potter tu es inoffensif._Il tendit le bras et se pencha du côté du griffondor dans l'espoir de l'attraper lorsqu'Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux:

"Couche toi Malfoy tu m'empêche de dormir"entendit Drago,puis il poussa un cris de surprise:

"AHHH!l",Harry venait de le repousser sur le matelat sans douceur, Drago se fit la réflexion que cet abruti n'avait d'ailleurs pas retiré sa main de sur son torse, après quelques gigottements pour s'en débarrasser, il abandonna. Potter était de toute évidence solidement accroché à sa chemise de nuit. _Pfff_...il s'endormis.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Drago se réveilla Harry n'avait pas trop changé de position, allongé sur le ventre sauf que sa main reposait sur son ventre, plus particulièrement légèrement sous le nombril.En s'en rapprochant prudemment il examina le corps de son maître chanteur.

"Bravo!Tu as réussis à me réveiller à force de me fixer", grogna le jeune adulte brun étant généralement de mauvaise humeur le matin, il bailla :

"WHAaoooo...ce que tu vois à l'air de te faire de l'effet."

**...fin du chapitre...**

NA:

Et oui, je sais j'ai mis beaucouuuup de temps à mettre se chapitre mais j'ai été très occupée (plusieurs fêtes dont mon anniversaire), donc ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait lol et pardonnez moi d'avance si il y a des erreurs, car je poste au plus rapide.

Bisous.

PS: LEMON AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.


End file.
